Canción de cuna
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Sólo hace falta tener en la ecuación a su voz, sus caricias, y ese pequeño bulto para que Natsu pueda dormir como un pequeño niño. Y claro, tomar por culo a los días tan mierda como ese.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

Advertencias: Chuchas, parece que el Natsu me quedó OoC (?).

Fic dedicado a —último momento— **Etherias Nikko Dragneel**. Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo lo siento si es tan mierda. Es la primera vez que me sale un Nali de la nada, lo había intentado antes pero no lo lograba porque tal vez era muy forzado (?). La cosa es que... al cuerno, ojalá le guste a alguien (?).

.

.

*tachado*E _megda_ *findeltachado* (?).

* * *

Canción de cuna

* * *

.

.

Se estiró en el asiento con cansancio al tiempo que apartaba el cabello cerca de sus ojos con una mano, echándolo atrás, y las vertebras de su columna crujían ante el movimiento. Exhaló pesadamente con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y dejó caer sus manos directo sobre el manubrio. Abrió los ojos y los mantuvo fijos con insistencia sobre el vidrio trasero del automóvil que tenía enfrente.

Chasqueó la lengua frustrado luego de unos minutos. Estaba en medio de un jodido taco automovilístico, metido en las hasta las narices. Estrelló su frente contra el volante, quitando sus manos y llevándolas a la parte inferior de este. Que perra envidia le tenía a Gray. De vacaciones, con su novia, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, teniendo todo el jodido sexo que quisiera. Que francamente eso último le daba lo mismo, simplemente quería estar con su familia así. Un lugar soleado, a la orilla del mar, por supuesto. Aunque Gray estuviera en las montañas...

Cielos, sólo quería unas malditas vacaciones. Y justo a el idiota de Gajeel se le ocurría pedirlas e iba seguramente de camino de lo lindo con Levy a Hawaii.

Estúpido —cabezazo—. Mil y dos mil —cabezazo— veces —cabezazo— estúpido —quejido— _Hierritos_.

Se echó hacia atrás con brusquedad, haciendo que el respaldo de la silla se tambaleara ligeramente ante la fuerza cargada en sus hombros. Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse. Sin embargo no pasó mucho hasta que alzó una mano, abrió los ojos y miró atentamente su reloj.

Volvió a echar la cabeza atrás.

 _21:10..._

Con un demonio, iba tarde. Muy tarde. Y no podía llegar tarde por ningún motivo, no era algo que se permitía realmente.

[...]

Una hora y media más tarde se encontraba abriendo la puerta de casa con total desgano. Pero ya llevaba desquitándose con el volante por mucho, y además sería una falta de respeto total a su pequeña familia. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí con cuidado, siendo ya casi las once de la noche, no le sorprendería que los dos estuvieran durmiendo ya.

Caminó por el corto pasillo y se quitó la camisa con brusquedad para lanzarla desde ahí al sofá, puesto que la sala estaba casi de inmediato, siendo que era una casa un tanto pequeña, pero no por eso le gustaba menos. Incluso... le encantaba así. Con olor a aquella flor violeta que nunca lograba recordar de nombre, gracias a ella y sus cuidados hasta en su hogar. Con ese ambiente cálido y hogareño que tanto le recordaba a su padre y parte de su niñez.

Por un momento sonrió ligeramente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció casi al instante.

Y todo eso se había destruido. Joder.

Ni se molestó en pasar a la cocina —a su lado derecho unos pasos más allá—, sin ninguna gana de ver comida pese a que a él le encantara. Y estaba seguro de que ella le tenía algo preparado ahí. Y lo agradecía eternamente, siempre. Pero por aquella vez no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de verla y disculparse por el retraso. Y ver a su hijo, aunque fuera verlo dormir.

Siguió por el oscuro pasillo y pasó de largo una puerta, la que daba al baño, y en la siguiente y última del pasillo se detuvo. La puerta estaba abierta y la luz de la lámpara de mesa a los lados, dando a la habitación un ambiente relajante. O tal vez para él en ese momento hasta la luz exageradamente blanca del baño le parecería relajante. Se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Ella todavía no lo notaba, con la mirada fija en un pequeño que dormía a su lado, y sus delgados dedos pasando por el escaso pero desordenado cabello rosa. Alcanzó a oír una melodía conciliadora que salía por sus labios entreabiertos.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar de a poco, tal como los de ella que ya estaban a poco de cerrarse. Pero eso no duró mucho porque fue perdiendo el equilibrio y tuvo que reaccionar al instante, por poco se daba con el armario que estaba en medio de la habitación, pero justo frente a él. Su mano alcanzó a coger el pomo de la puerta, pero eso no evitó el ruido del otro lado de este contra la pared y el de sus pocos pero pesados pasos.

Ella saltó en su lugar y sólo entonces dio con la mirada de él. La vio suspirar, algo avergonzado, y luego presenció como sonreía ligeramente.

—Hola.

—H-hola —murmuró, enderezándose en su lugar.

La miró como si fuera un niño haciendo travesuras, y ella lo vio sin entender por unos segundos. Claro que lo conocía bien, pero él solía ocupar los mismos gestos para variadas cosas. Al final sólo le sonrió dulcemente y luego bajó la mirada en dirección al bulto a su lado, sobre la cama.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —le preguntó volviendo a mirarlo una vez se aseguró de que el pequeño no había despertado.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento, me quedé viendo... —suspiró— No pude evitarlo —se sonrojó un poco mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

Ella sólo soltó una risa por lo bajo, intentando no ser escandalosa y lográndolo, aunque con poco esfuerzo.

—Vale, pero no te quedes ahí. Ven —indicó su otro costado, en el que no había nada.

Natsu asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó para recostarse a su lado. Apoyó su cabeza ligeramente en el abdomen de ella y cerró los ojos por un momento para luego fijar su mirada en el bulto. El pequeño bulto por el cual, si lo pensaba bien, las vacaciones no le eran importantes. Tampoco los hoteles con accesibilidad al mar ni el sol calentando el agua para las tardes. Por él y por ella.

Estiró un poco su brazo hasta que logró llegar hasta él e hizo como Lisanna lo estaba haciendo hace un rato, acariciando el cabello con el mejor cuidado que podía. Sintió el breve movimiento del cuerpo de ella bajo su mejilla cuando rió un poco. Natsu sonrió, casi embobado, y estaba a punto de alzar la cabeza para mirarla cuando sintió unos dedos pasarse por su propio cabello. Su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse de a poco mientras escuchaba más de cerca esa melodía, y dejó caer su mano cerca del rostro del pequeño lo más despacio que pudo, logrando así sentir su respiración sobre su piel.

Frunció un poco el ceño y se apretó un poco más contra Lisanna, siendo capaz de sacarle una sonrisa dulce sonrisa.

—Recuérdame golpear a hielitos cuando vuelva —murmuró de manera casi inaudible después de un rato—. Las vacaciones no se presumen —gruñó sin motivación.

Lisanna volvió a reír, deteniéndose por un momento.

—Si, no te preocupes por eso ahora —le contestó mientras seguía—. Sólo cierra los ojos —susurró mientras se disponía a seguir cantando por lo bajo para ellos.

Y si le prometían noches así para siempre, podían ir y tomar por culo con su total permiso a las vacaciones. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no quisiera ir a un hotel cerca de la playa con su familia, y mucho mejor si era toda. Con Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy... Esos dos primeros seguro que podían dejar la jodida montaña por un poco de verano.


End file.
